ABCD: Best of Both Worlds
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Only Chiba Erica can claim that she has best of both worlds. TatsuyaXEricaXMiyuki...(A/N: I was half drunk and half intoxicated when I wrote this!)


**_A/N: In my defense, I wrote this fic, half drunk and half intoxicated_**

* * *

**_ABCD: Best of Both Worlds_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

_**Accept**_

When Shiba Tatsuya proposed to her to be his wife, Erica happily accepted.

When Yotsuba Miyuki proposed to her to be her wife, Erica also accepted happily.

Having the Shiba siblings as her lovers, Erica could not help but brag of having the best of both worlds.

_**Bisexual**_

Erica was not bisexual. She liked men, and she loved her husband, Shiba Tatsuya with all her heart.

That said, she also loved her wife, Yotsuba Miyuki with all her heart as well.

After all, Miyuki was the reason why she was allowed to marry Tatsuya. Without her approval, Tatsuya would not have considered taking a wife.

And because she was allowed to marry the main combatant of the Yotsuba clan, made her Miyuki's wife as well.

The Shiba Siblings was a package deal and Erica accepted this knowing that denial is futile.

Erica was not bisexual, but she would admit that having sexual intercourse with Miyuki was as pleasurable as having a sexual intercourse with Tatsuya.

She was still not bisexual, she just took a wife and allowed said wife to do many naughty and erotic things to her to have the man of her dreams.

Sacrifices must be made for love after all.

_**Combat**_

In combat as individuals, they are unstoppable.

In combat as a group, they are invincible.

Miyuki was an artillery can bombard a wide range of enemies with frost that guarantees death.

Tatsuya was the God that can make anything to everything disappear with a pull of a trigger.

And Erica, Erica was the one who wields her sword proudly as she takes the frontlines to prevent the two beings that she considers her life from getting harm.

There was no need for their hands to be sullied. For them, she was willing to have her blade be covered with as much blood as humanly.

_**Darkness**_

The Yotsuba is the strongest clan in Japan and was feared all over the world for one reason and one reason alone.

The Yotsuba was the epitome of darkness.

They would do anything and would stoop to any level to achieve their goals.

Tatsuya and Miyuki was the epitome of this belief.

This was the first thing that Erica had to learn and accept when she was inducted into the Yotsuba as the wife of their combatant as well as the wife of the head of the clan.

The only thing stopping Erica from vomiting every day after realizing that she became the demon that the Yotsuba wanted her to was the fact that her husband and wife would support her regardless of how far she falls.

_**Equals**_

During the start of the relationship between the three, Erica feared that Miyuki would always be the queen of Tatsuya's heart and she was merely the person that barged into their relationship, a component so that the siblings could be lovers behind closed doors without any suspicions befalling upon them.

Erica feared that Tatsuya married her only for convenience, nothing more.

Erica was grateful to be wrong. Tatsuya was a loving husband to her, taking care of her needs regardless of how big or small.

In addition, Miyuki was a supportive wife though a bit controlling at times.

Still, Erica was glad that she was treated as equals in their relationship.

_**Force**_

Having Erica marry into the Yotsuba was an uphill battle.

The Yotsuba clan did not consider the Chiba clan as anything but military dogs.

The Chiba clan distrusts the Yotsuba clan, considering them as demons with too much power.

It was a hassle. Put when push comes to shove, Miyuki put her foot down and forced the Yotsuba to accept Erica while Tatsuya personally dealt with the Chiba clan.

The Yotsuba and the Chiba whined and complained with all their might but in the end, the power that the Shiba Siblings possessed prevailed and Erica was married into the Yotsuba as Shiba Tatsuya's wife and Yotsuba Miyuki's wife.

_**Gods**_

Shiba Tatsuya was a God by the virtue of his strength and power. He was a man that can destroy anything or recreate anything with a simple whim.

Yotsuba Miyuki was a God by the virtue of her beauty. She was a woman gifted with the appearance that was nothing less than unworldly, a beauty so divine that it could not possibly be of this world.

Gods quiver at the might of Tatsuya's power.

Goddess would be green in envy before Miyuki's beauty.

That is why Erica could not help but feel undeserving and awkward whenever she shares the bed of two for the simple fact that during sex, they worship and pleasure her body first before each other.

Erica was, after all, just mortal.

_**Honeymoon**_

When her friends and siblings asked her how she spent her honeymoon with her husband, Erica would merely blushed and immediately change the subject as frantically and as forcefully as possible, with the threat of a blade when necessary.

After all, the only thing she remembers about her honeymoon was being chain and bound in a large bed with her husband and wife taking turns pleasuring her.

That was essentially her honeymoon for two weeks.

The other two weeks of her honey was a blurred because she was too far gone and too disoriented to know what those siblings were doing to her body.

_**Insecurities**_

Erica admitted that she felt insecure whenever she was standing beside her wife. After all, her wife was a Goddess in human flesh and she was nothing compare to her.

Looking back, Erica scolded herself for speaking that out loud.

Miyuki showed her how beautiful she was via having ravaging her body while being surrounded with mirrors.

To this day, Erica did not know what was more disturbing.

The fact that she was turned on and aroused at watching herself being ravage in many angles by her wife.

Or the fact that her fragile looking wife can easily overpower her in a physical contest with such ease that it wasn't even funny anymore.

_**Jealousy**_

Jealousy was something that Erica was rather accustomed to.

She was jealous of Mari because she was easily able to worm her way to the hearts of her family as well as to have her favorite brother as her lover.

She was jealous of Miyuki for being Tatsuya's main focus and priority in the early years that she knew them.

And she was jealous of both for having better overall abilities than her.

What Erica was not accustomed to was being the center of envy by many.

Many women were jealous of her for having the strongest magician in the pacific as her husband.

Many men were jealous of her because the most beautiful woman in the pacific would share her bed with her.

Jealousy was really a funny thing.

**Kiss**

It was hard not to compare the way her husband and wife kiss her.

Tatsuya would kiss her slowly, gently yet firmly, as if relishing the taste of her lips, enjoying it to the fullest.

Miyuki would kiss her passionately and forcefully, as if she was feasting upon her lips, as if reminding her that she belongs to her as well.

Regardless of who was kissing her, her knees always shook and her body quiver as the energy seemed to leave her when the lips of her husband or her wife captured hers.

That's why, whenever she was in between them, their bodies sandwiching hers, and kissing her lips alternately, Erica wondered how long she would remain awake as her husband and wife assault her lips in such a lust-filled way that she could not help but wonder why they were so addicted to her lips.

_**Love**_

"I love you." These three powerful words were conveyed to Erica in two different occasions.

Miyuki said those words to her the first time they shared a bed as two women with an agreement to share a single man.

Tatsuya said those sweet words to her after she took a lethal blow for him that almost cost her life.

For Erica, she uttered those three words to the two of them when she decided to completely surrender herself to the two of them.

_**Married**_

Erica was married twice. She was married in two different ways, using two different names.

First, she was married as Chiba Erica. She was Chiba Erica, daughter of the Chiba clan, wedded to Shiba Tatsuya. The wedding ceremony was grand and was attended by many. Erica was surrounded with her friends who made the memory rather sweet.

She wore a dress in her first wedding.

The second time that she was wed; she used the name Rozen Eric, a magician born from the Rozen family, married to Yotsuba Miyuki. The wedding ceremony was small and private, and Erica had to cross dress because of the fact that Miyuki looked better in a dress compare to her.

Though Erica did not have her friends in her second wedding, the fact that her husband was present was enough for her to consider the event as memorable as the first.

If there was one thing that Erica would complain about her wedding though, it was the fact that her husband and wife did not allow her to change into more comfortable clothing when they bedded her in their wedding night.

Being fucked in a wedding dress and in a tuxedo might be erotic for the two respectively but it was very uncomfortable and barely bearable for her.

_**Night**_

Ericka was the Chief of Police of the Japanese Police force.

This was a rank that she earned through hard work and to her own merit, gained without the use of the influence of her husband or her wife.

She loved her job and she does her job well.

That being said, she never worked overnight.

Regardless of the demands to her, she never performed overnight duties.

That is because, during the night, she belongs to either her husband or wife, whoever was available, or to the two of them if the two are available.

Her husband might understand her working overnight but he would pull a lot of strings and call many favors to lighten her load.

Her wife was extremely selfish when it comes to her lovers.

To avoid the two wasting resources for her, Erica would always return in their arms every night.

When the sun falls and the night comes, she belongs to the two people that offered her a home and the world can burn for all they care.

_**Objective**_

Erica loved her husband. Tatsuya was the first man that she had ever fallen for and he was the perfect man in her eyes.

Erica loved her wife. Regardless of the fact that Miyuki beat her to submission and raped her in their first intercourse, Erica would not deny that she had fallen for Miyuki.

Erica loved her husband and wife equally.

That said, she was also equally aggravated by the two because they always bully her during sex and in bed.

They weren't horrible lovers. Opposite in fact. The two of them, individually, were very excellent lovers, and when they were together, Erica knew that the possibility of dying due to overload of sexual pleasure was a possibility because her husband and wife seems to have this competition of who was able to make her scream the loudest.

The reason why Erica was aggravated by them was because they made her feel like a lazy lover, because she was always the bottom whenever they have intercourse. Regardless of whom her partner was, whether it is Tatsuya or Miyuki, she was always the bottom and she was always the person that was being pleasured.

When she voiced this issue to the two of them, their answer was similar. They told her that they took enough pleasure watching her writhe in ecstasy from their touch.

They told her that during love making session, her pleasure was their upmost priority.

She was their wife after all and their objective was to make her feel love and pleasure till she is beyond sated.

That was their method of repaying her. After all, because of her, they can be lovers and siblings at the same time.

Miyuki even added that whenever she and Tatsuya make love, she was always bottom and she never complains because she knows her place.

Of course, Erica still complained and whined.

And she was always silence as the two would ravage her until the only thing she can do was scream their names in ecstasy and dropped the subject for the next two weeks and merely enjoy the siblings sexually assaulting and molesting.

In Erica's defense, no woman can survive the sexual onslaught of the Shiba Siblings with their sanity intact when they work together. She was already having trouble enduring the individual sexual onslaught of one of her spouse, asking to endure an onslaught from the two together was asking the impossible.

_**Pursuit**_

Erica and many other women pursuit Shiba Tatsuya for a romantic relationship.

Erica won for the sole reason that she was the only one who agreed in sharing him with his little sister.

Erica did not regret her decision.

_**Queen**_

Tatsuya was a God rival by none.

Miyuki was the Goddess envied and desired by all.

Erica was the queen that this two divine beings in the center of their world.

_**Regret**_

Erica did not have many regrets in her life but her biggest one was being weaker than both her wife and husband.

It was unfair in Erica's eyes.

Her husband and wife were a God and Goddess in human flesh while she was merely a mortal that they seem to enjoy in bed.

It was not fair but Erica remained steadfast as she knew that those two divine beings would not have wed her for nothing.

_**Submit**_

Before she became the wife of Shiba Tatsuya and the wife of Yotsuba Miyuki, Erica could remember when she and her wife actually came to blows because of the man that they love.

Miyuki was in love with her brother and Tatsuya would not marry without the permission of his little sister.

Erica called Miyuki out for her selfishness, and they battled.

Erica used all the skills and prowess that she has with the sword and wound Miyuki but in the end, mortals could only wounds Gods.

No mortal can defeat a God.

In the end of the fight, she was put down, half her body covered in frost with the other half suffering from frostbite.

Miyuki stood above her, eyes cold, bleeding in five different places, yet she still looked regal and powerful.

Erica expected her life to end at that moment.

But instead of the finishing blow descending down upon her, a question escaped Miyuki's lips.

"If I permit Onii-sama to marry you, if I share with you my Onii-sama, would you share him with me as well? Would you welcome me in your bed and would you warm my bed if I request you?"

Erica understood that question the moment it left Miyuki's lips.

Miyuki wanted her to submit herself to her.

At that time, Erica did not know what came over her. It might be the coldness or it might be her desperation to have Tatsuya as a lover, but she agreed, discarding her freedom and dignity in the process.

What happened after that was her being healed by Tatsuya and Miyuki claiming her prize like a Warrior Queen conquering an enemy. Miyuki raping and using Erica's body to her heart's content, until she was satisfied before dragging her to her brother so that he can have his fill.

It was a rather memorable way to lose her virginity but everything worked out in the end, though Erica would rather forget her wife's wide collection of sex toys and her ability to use them to make her a quivering, moaning and screaming mess.

_**Touch**_

Though Tatsuya and Miyuki were siblings, their touch was different from the other and Erica knows this better than anyone.

Tatsuya would make love with her in the gentlest way possible, treating her carefully as if she was made of porcelain and would break if he was too forceful.

Miyuki would make love with her with in the most passionate way possible; treating her like she was an unbreakable toy that she could ravage in every way possible until they were in the peak of their pleasure.

Erica would not have her lovers in any other way.

_**Universal**_

When they were children, there was one universal law that everyone must adhere to when it comes to the Shiba Siblings.

That universal law was the Miyuki was untouchable. Any attempt to harm her will result to death.

Many years past, and another universal law was passed and that everyone must adhere to.

The universal law was _Shiba_ Erica was untouchable. Failure to comply, you'll be lucky if her husband and wife would just kill you.

_**Victory**_

Erica's greatest victory did not come from winning Tatsuya over and having him as her husband,

It did not come from the fact that she was one out of two human beings that Miyuki would have sex with.

No, her greatest victory was having the love of the two most divine beings that she knew. For them to love her as they love each other was a blessing that Erica was thankful for every day in her life.

_**Wife**_

Chiba Erica was the wife of Shiba Tatsuya. This was known all over the world.

Chiba Erica was the wife of Yotsuba Miyuki. This was known only by a few.

Regardless of being the wife of two formidable Gods, Erica was not the typical housewife.

She does not stay at home and deal with the affairs of her family. That was Miyuki responsibility.

She was not that provide livelihood for her family. Regardless if the wealth of the Yotsuba, the finances of their family was from Tatsuya as he was the CEO of both Rozen Magicraft and Four Leaves Technology, the Commander of Chief of JSDF, and the Prime Minister of Japan.

What Erica's responsibility as the wife of Shiba Tatsuya and Yotsuba Miyuki, a responsibility that she took upon herself regardless of the opinion of her husband and wife was the elimination of those who would harm her God and Goddess.

Erica took her job extremely seriously.

_**Xickovit (**__to be sick and tired of or annoyed by something.__**)**_

If there was one thing that Erica hated in joining the Yotsuba, it is the many etiquette classes that the family forced her into.

The Yotsuba was very fanatical and obsessed of having proper and perfect ladies in their family.

Even Miyuki and Tatsuya could not renounce this tradition and merely apologies for her and told her that they would make it up for it.

After three straight etiquette lessons, Erica was decided that she was already xickovit with all the etiquette that was shoved down her throat.

Erica banged her head on a wall hard at the fact that she actually know such a complex and unnatural word as xickovit.

She blamed the Yotsuba for the unnecessary increase of her vocabulary.

_**Yield**_

For several years, Erica considers her defeat at the hands of Miyuki many years ago as the most embarrassing and demeaning moment of her life.

Looking back, yielding to the request of Miyuki was the greatest thing that she had ever done.

As she lay between her husband and wife, between Tatsuya and Miyuki, and as they held her in their arms, she could not help but feel content with her life.

_**Zen**_

Zen is a sect of Mahayana Buddhism that aims at enlightenment by direct intuition through meditation.

Erica did not have to partake in such thing.

When she married Tatsuya and Miyuki, she already achieved enlightenment.

* * *

_**IN THE SCALE OF 1 TO 10, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK….Leave comments and suggestion in your reviews please…..**_


End file.
